


Admiration

by iwtv



Category: Lost in Space (2018), Lost in Space (TV)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Teasing, takes place during 1x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: John rolled his eyes. He had never met a more infuriating man, regardless of how attractive he might be. And Don West was attractive, with sepia skin and that unshaven beard and dark, rich eyes.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if anyone ships them yet but I just couldn't help myself. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ If any silverflint fans read this I will deny any and all similarities.

John looked on fondly at his sleeping wife, a mark of beauty amidst the rubble of the piece of the Resolute. She’d been examining the blast marks they’d found, trying to discern what might have happened to the massive ship. After their long night stuck underneath the Resolute’s broken dish, she was in need of rest.

He left her there and traveled to the other side of the ship, where Don West was giving his smuggled bottles of whiskey a closer and more intimate inspection. He offered his opened bottle to John. John ignored him, looking around at the darkened storage area.

“Admiring the view?” Don asked, with a little grin at his stash.

John snorted.

“I don’t think admiration is the word for it.”

“Hey, for the record, no person or animal was harmed in the procuring of these goods, by the way,” said Don, sauntering up to a container and giving it a pat. He gave John a ridiculous smile. John rolled his eyes. He had never met a more infuriating man, regardless of how attractive he might be. And Don West was attractive, with sepia skin and that unshaven beard and dark, rich eyes.

Don narrowed his eyes, sucking in his bottom lip in such a way that was unmistakable teasing to John.

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” he asked.

“I think you’re a cocky son of a bitch,” John replied smoothly.

“Oh really? Is that all the thanks I get for saving your ass?”

“If anything, you owe us for replacing what we needed with your damned whiskey,” John shot back. He strode up to Don and looked him in the eye when Don’s mouth opened with what was surely another smart-ass retort.

Instead Don stilled, rich brown eyes searching his. Unexpected heat surged up in John. Don cracked a slow smile, biting his lip ever so slightly. His eyes fluttered towards the ground.

“Well if you really want me to make it up to you, there are ways…”

He trailed off as his hand came up to brush across John’s hip, fingers gaining purchase by the time he made it to the fly of John’s pants. Don locked eyes with him again and the heat in John did not diminish one bit. He eyed Don long and hard before reaching down and unzipping his fly. He swore the pupils in Don’s eyes dilated right then.

Don dropped to his knees and eagerly finished unpacking John’s package, yanking down his pants and briefs until John’s cock was out. John made a sound as it bobbed out in front of Don’s pretty face. Don took hold of his shaft, licking his lips. He opened wide and swallowed down half of John. The sudden wet heat engulfing him made John stutter out a breath, the pleasure hitting him sharp in his gut and balls.

He threw his head back as Don began working over his cock, tongue coming to life as it danced over his engorged skin.

“Oh fuck,” John muttered softly.

Don felt so good. And he was hungry. He wrapped his lips every which way over John, pressing kisses to the base of his cock and licking stripes up and down him, flicking his tongue on the underside of him, until John was sweating and wanting to thrust himself inside Don’s mouth.

“Look at me,” Don said in a voice that John didn’t think him capable of; thick and dripping, like honey. He obeyed and groaned at the sight of Mr. West, looking up at him through thick lashes as he pushed John’s cock into the side of his mouth. John reached down and touched his cheek, feeling his own cock there.

“Mmm, you’re leaking,” said Don, pulling off and taking a mixture of spit and precum with him.

“Shut up,” John panted out, shoving his cock back inside Don’s mouth before he could quite pull of another ridiculous grin.

Don swallowed him down whole and John couldn’t hold back his whimper. He was getting close. Oh, how long it had been since he’d had another man suck him off? Over a year, at least. And Don knew what he was about.

John gripped the back of Don’s hair—thick and full, as it looked and as he’d imagined—and hesitantly pushed him forward. Don obliged him, shifting on his knees and letting John push him into his cock. John felt Don’s throat relax further. He wasted no time in gripping Don’s head and fucking himself into the hot and spit-slicked hole his cock was throbbing for. Don reached up and gripped his thighs tight. John let out a low rumble as his orgasm crept up on him, then rushed over his body all at once. He felt his seed spill into Don’s throat and mouth. In the middle of his climax he heard Don praising him in that honey voice again. When he looked down Don’s tongue and lips were teasing, lapping up his come. His hand came up and quickly jerked on John’s cock, sending unexpected bolts of sharp pleasure, nearly overwhelming, coursing through him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…” he moaned, fucking shamelessly into Don’t fist for a few seconds before he couldn’t take it anymore.

They broke away and cleaned up, mostly with their backs to each other. When John turned around Don had upended the whiskey bottle again, and again, he offered it to John. Trying hard not to smile but failing, John took the bottle from him and took a drink.

“So are we even now?” asked Don, slowly licking his lips.

John shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’ll take it into consideration,” he said, turning on his heel and leaving. He smiled to himself when, as predicted, Don’t voice traveled behind him, whining all the way.


End file.
